


Darling, I'm Here

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Angel comes home from work seeming a lot quieter than usual. Fortunately Alastor has gotten good at figuring out what's wrong.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 159





	Darling, I'm Here

Angel entered the hotel doors late that night which wasn't unusual considering that's normally when he got home from work. However, there was something out of the ordinary about his demeanor. He usually came home greeting anyone still up with his usual bright smile, perhaps stopping at the bar for a drink before Husk closed up, even sometimes staying downstairs to visit whoever was there. He came inside incredibly quiet barely a smile given to Vaggie and Nifty who were listening to Husk tell an old war story. When they asked if he wanted to join he looked over, barely even seeming to register anybody was talking to him, and quickly said no and went upstairs. They looked at each other knowing something was off, Nifty taking it upon herself to find Alastor. The spider demon shut his door curling up on the bed and letting out a sob he'd held back since rushing out of Valentino's office as fast as he possibly could. He felt absolutely disgusting that fucking bastard's voice not leaving his head, he didn't want to go anywhere near that studio ever again and knowing he had no choice made him cry harder.   
"Darling can I come in?"  
Angel's eyes opened at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and he quickly sat up"Yeah i-it's unlocked"  
The radio demon entered concern flooding his expression at the sight of Angel, face tear-stained makeup smeared and a look of utter pain in his eyes"Sha what happened?What's wrong?"  
That gentle tone and the accent he adored only made him tear up again pulling himself closer and he was crying so hard he couldn't bring himself to speak no matter how hard he tried to pull himself together and Alastor moved to pull the demon into his arms, rocking his lover gently. After a while Angel's sobs stopped, his shaking subsided and he stopped feeling the need to hold on to him so tightly. He pulled away and the redhead wiped away his tears making him smile, albeit a small one.   
"Val he um..."he exhaled out a shaky sigh"after my shift he called me into his office and he-raped me"  
Angel looked down feeling too ashamed to look his boyfriend in the eye and after a tense moment of silence Alastor spoke tone sounding restrained"He did what to you?" When Angel made eye contact again his teeth were gritted anger etched across his face"Angel, mon ange, do you want me to do something about this?"  
Angel knew he was completely serious and if he consented Alastor would obliterate Valentino. The thought was tempting and something he had considered doing himself but, all he wanted right then was to be with his boyfriend.  
"Another time, I'm leaning towards yes. Can you sing to me for now?"  
The other demon smiled softly shifting to hold Angel in his lap, the spider demon relaxing against him. He looked to the snow outside covering the ground and after a moment's deliberation started to sing  
"I really can't stay, baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away, baby it's cold outside.." Angel started to laugh at hearing the song his boyfriend picked making Alastor smile  
"You're ridiculous"  
"And you still love me" The radio demon countered making the spider grin"Absolutely"  
Sometime later if you happened to look you'd see the couple slow dancing Alastor finishing the old Christmas song to a giggling Angel


End file.
